Alice in wonderland
by Alicehamato121
Summary: im sure you know the story of alice in wonderland...well this about a mutant female lizard named alice...it's the same story but with a twist...(rated T just in case...)
1. Wonderland?

~Alice in wonderland~

You know the story of Alice in wonderland right? How she fell down the rabbit hole, and found a place full of non-sense. Many people love that story…including me. But…what if it was told a different way….a much more…terrifying way…

It was a hot summer day. The perfect day to go to April and Casey's farmhouse. "yay! I can't wait to get there!" Mikey shouted with joy. "Ouch! Hun, I know your excited(perhaps a bit_ too_ excited), but you can't keep yelling like that… you'll make everyone go deaf… including me…" the young female mutant lizard said. "Sorry. But I can't help it. I get to spend the summer with you! I'm so happy! And I got some cute outfits for you to try on.' Mikey said with sweet, yet sly smile. " you can be a real perv ,ya know that?" Raph said, hitting Mikey's head. "we're here!" April shouted. Everyone got out the battle shell, and ran towards the farmhouse. "Master Splinter, may I do some katas before I go swimming?" Alice asked, with a sweet, yet eager smile on her face. "yes, you may." Splinter said getting in a lotus position. "and…can I also meditate with you after I go swimming?" Alice asked shyly, yet eagerly. Splinter gave his daughter a warm smile. "Of course." He said, with his smile getting wider and warmer. For some reason, little Alice blushed.

~ Alice's P.O.V~

_As I meditate with my sensei, I hear my beau and my brothers playing in the water. They know not to mess with me, nor sensei. We both tune out unimportant things and listen to the things that are important. Luckily for that, I was able stop my beloved beau from throwing a bucket of cold water on me. He says I meditate too much. Almost like Leo, but I meditate much more. But between all that was happening around me, I hear a voice…perhaps a bit shaken. "_**Alice! Come save us, we need you!**_" That's when I snap awake from my meditation, and see my sensei looking at me._ "Are you alright, my dear?" _'yes daddy… I'm fine.' That was strange. I heard a voice… asking me for help. I must've been hearing things.~_** 'Oh no, she didn't listen! Oh dear!'~**

After everyone got the sea water off of their bodies, they all sat down to watch TV, while Alice, April, and Angel, cooked. Actually Alice wanted to cook by herself, but the other girls wanted to help. Mikey would've helped too, but the poor turtle was just too tired…and hungry. About 45 minutes later everything was cooked and ready to be devoured. "Dig in everyone!'' Angel said. "Don't have to tell me twice!'' Mikey quickly grabbed a plate and filled it with chicken, mashed potatoes, lasagna, mac and cheese, etc. "Mikey, are you going to eat all that?!'' April said a little shocked. "You bet I am! Heck, I can't wait to see what's for dessert!'' April shook her head. Mikey is such a kid.

After everyone ate, they all sat down to watch a movie, but Alice wanted to tell scary stories instead, everyone thought about it and decided to scary stories. Leonardo, the eldest, went first. "It's the story of the Jersey devil. A long time ago, a beautiful woman lived in a beautiful house with her husband. The couple was very happy together. Throughout time, the wife had many children. 10 to be exact,'' "wow… they must've had _a lot_ of time on their hands'' Raph said, smirking. "Don't interrupt!'' Donnie scolded. "Please continue, my son'' splinter said. " Anyway, six months after 10 children. She was to have to have 3 more. Two of them came out fine. But when it was time for the 3rd to come, she couldn't bare the pain any longer. Out of pain and anger, she shouted _"let it be the devil!"_ for twelve years the child seemed normal…but on it's 13th birthday, at midnight…he turned into a horrifying creature.

Everyone in his family has tried to catch him…but died…one by one. Soon enough, it was time for the mother of that child to try and catch him. She did last a bit longer than the rest of the family, but the beast soon over powered her. As the beats through her in a corner, the mother asked in a rather extremely terrified voice, '_what are you?_' the beast grinned and said **'**_**The Devil'**_" Ever wonder why there's never a room in the hospital with the number 13? Or when people say if you have 13 letters in your name, your evil? The answer lies…within the Jersey Devil.'' Everyone just sat there…to terrified to move.

Alice was so scared she fainted! "Leo! You scared her to death! Great now she's gonna have nightmares!'' Mikey yelled at the eldest. "sorry '' Leo said with an apologetic smile. After Alice woke up, and everyone else told their scary stories, they went to bed. While in her sleep, she heard the same voice she heard earlier.' **Alice. Alice! We need you. Save us please. Help us Alice! ' **

The next day everyone did their own things. Raph and Leo spared, splinter meditated, Casey, April, and Angel, watched TV. Mikey, Donnie, and Alice, went exploring in the woods. "Stay close to me okay?'' Mikey said in a 'Leo' voice. In response, Alice held on to his arm. A few minutes later, she see's a shadow. "Did you see that?'' "See what?'' "it looked like a…black cat." "Alice-'' "don't worry, I'll be back. I just want to see what it is.'' "…okay…I'm going back to the farmhouse…be careful…"

with that being said, Alice walked off to find the shadow. She'd been looking for 15 minutes. Then out of nowhere, the figure showed up. It stood there…staring at her. Then after a few more seconds, the figure calmly walked off. Alice just stood there. It stopped, looked back at her with piercing red eyes. "y-you want me to…follow you…?'' Alice said, a little freaked out. The figure just turned around and kept walking. Alice followed. Soon enough, she was in the middle of the forest…but suddenly, she felt herself falling! She screamed as loud as she could…but no one heard her.

Then like a Parachute, her dress opened. She began to gently float down. She saw strange things. Like a dodo bird with the voice of a tricycle horn, a cat-apiller, a rocking horsefly, etc. then she found herself on her feet. She looked around to see where she was…but she didn't know. Then something caught her eye. A tiny little door. She used her fingers to open it, poked the door open, and tried to go through. Unfortunately, her arm and part of her head could fit through. She came from out of the tiny door, and turned around to look for something. For some reason…she felt like…she needed _something_ to get through that door. She looked around a little more, and saw a table. "That wasn't here before.'' Alice said to herself.

On the table was a box and something that looked like…wine. She opened the box, and in side it was a note that said _'drink the wine'_ she did what the note said, and shortly after…she began to feel funny. She was dizzy, and lightheaded. Then she noticed the ceiling…it…was getting…higher! She looked down at herself…"Ah! My clothes!'' the ceiling wasn't getting higher…she was getting smaller! She turned to the door and ran towards it. As she opened the door, she saw something she couldn't believe. This strange world she was in… she this from somewhere…then it clicked.

"Wonderland…then that means-'' Alice!' a voice said. She turned around to see who it was. And to her surprise, it was…"Casey?'' "Hello, Alice.'' ``why…where…when…'' Alice stuttered. `` Well that just leaves who and what, doesn't it'' Alice was confused. Where the shell was she? `` Um…where am I?'' ``you don't recognize this place? You made it yourself.'' Okay…now Alice was really confused. `` who are you?''


	2. Meet the Bloody Red King

Alice in wonderland: CH 2

"I am Casey. You called me Casey, so that's my name. Is it not?" Alice just stood there… confused. "Come. There is something I want you to see." Alice followed Casey (even though she had no idea why) "Look. There is the Red King. There is someone you **don't **want to get angry." Casey said as Alice stared at the castle in horror. The red ribbons dangling looked like blood…creepy. "Come. There is someone who wants to see you." Casey led Alice to what looked like a…tea party? "You'll have to be here alone. He only wants to see **YOU.**" That was the last thing she heard…before he completely disappeared. "Alice." She heard a voice say. She walked toward the table and saw… "Leo?" "Hello."

Alice's POV~

_What the heck? Why does Leo look like the mad hatter?! What is going on?!_ "Hello." _He said smiling. _"You're awfully late. Naughty." _Leo said getting up from his chair._ "But I didn't request you here to talk about that. I want to know…why you took so long to come back."_ Now he has a sad look on his face…why? 'What are you talking about?' I ask. _"You've gone for 5 years. And during that time, the bloody red king took over wonderland. "_He starts to walk toward me._ "We've needed you Alice. Why have you left us? The Red King…as stolen all love, harmony, and peace from us." _I stare at him…not knowing what he was talking about. 'I want to see the Red King.' I say firmly._

_He just looks at me like I'm insane. I keep my serious stare. He knows I'm not going to give up, and let it go. _"Fine. Here, drink this."_ He literally shoves a tiny bottle full of some kind of liquid down my throat. Taste like strawberries and kiwi. Next thing I knew…I WAS SHIRNKING! He gently picks me up, and puts me on his hat._

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you. I promise." _He then tosses his hat in the direction of the bloody red castle. And soon enough I was "__**traveling by hat**__". __When I got there. I landed on a mushroom. Some of it got in my mouth, and I started to grow…ugh! Shrink, grow. Shrink, grow. I'm getting sick. I stat to walk to the castle… ugh…gives me the chills…_

As Alice walked to the castle, someone stops her. A guard. "Who are you?" Alice thinks for a second. If she told him her real name…well let's just say…Mikey would be angrier than Raph. 'My name is Aphrodite. I came to say hello to the Red king. May I please go say hello?" she says with big blue eyes. This always works.

The steps aside to let me through… he also looks at the ground to hide his deep blush. "Thank you" she smiles sweetly. That just makes him blush even harder. As she walks down the hall, she hears shouting. "No, I refuse to give you any more chances. For insubordinate actions, you will be punished. OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Alice starts to get scared then. What if she says something to upset the king? "Who are you?" a voice shouts, bringing Alice out of her thoughts. "Oh! Excuse me your highness. I am Aphrodite. I came to say hello to you." she try's her best to give the king a warm smile.

Then she really looks at him…he looks like…Raphael… "Come forth." She does as she was told. (Being that she didn't want to lose her head.) The king gets up to examine her. "Hmm… you are very beautiful, Aphrodite." He says still examining her face. "Thank you your highness." "Please…call me Raphael." He says with a charming smile.

"Chef. Make a feast for our…_**lovely**_…new guest. "He says gently touching her face. If Mikey saw this…he would be on a rampage. "Come. Sit." He says while he sits down in his chair and pats down on his leg for her to sit down. She blushes.

She sits on Raphael's lap, and says: "um your highness, I came here to get away from my family. Well, actually everyone in my country. They all say I'm a spoiled brat, and I care about no one but myself." Alice lied. She had to. She didn't want the king to make her head roll. Literally. "Come. Let us eat. My chef has made a feast…just for you." Raphael led Alice to the dining room. And Alice ate delicious foods. Raphael liked Aphrodite. He didn't want her leave. But little did he know…that he's about to find out her secret…


	3. oh no

~ Alice in wonderland: CH 3 ~

As Alice ate, the Red king watched her. There was something about her that made his heart pound. He wanted her. Bad. Alice saw the King looking at her. No she felt it. She also felt a little uncomfortable. "Um your highness…I-I mean Raphael. I'm a little nervous with you staring at me like that." "I'm sorry. I can't help it. You're so beautiful." Alice blushed. She couldn't help it! A king told her she was beautiful…that's almost nearly as sweet as Mikey saying it…almost.

After Alice ate, Raphael showed her to her room. "Wow! It's beautiful! I love it! Thank you Raphael!" Alice squealed. She attacked him in a hug. But when she realized, she quickly let go. "Um can I stay here for a few days or maybe weeks…?" She looked unsure. "Of course." Alice smiled. She was very grateful that the king let her stay in his home. "Well, off to bed now. You'll want to wake bright and early tomorrow. I'm giving you a tour of the castle. With that being said, Alice went to bed. _'I have to get back home'_ she thought before drifting into a deep sleep.

In the morning Raphael took Alice on a tour of the castle…as promised. "Oh, wow! Your garden is beautiful! *gasp* what a lovely rose." Alice sighed. "You mean this rose?" Raphael said giving Alice the blood red rose. "You love the color red. I love the color pink." Alice smiled. "Aphrodite. Are you hungry? I can have my chef make something for you." "Oh no. You've already done so much-" "well I don't want you to starve. Guard, tell the chef to make something…hmmm what would you like my dear?" "Um I would like spaghetti and meatballs…please?" "Tell the chef to make spaghetti and meatballs." He smirked seductively. He was going to make Alice his…he **WILL** make Aphrodite his.

~Raphael's POV~

_I WANT HER! So bad! She's so __**LOVELY. **__A beautiful body. Beautiful eyes. BEAUTIFUL EVERYTHING! I feel her body on mine. "_Raphael. Look, it's a heart!" _she said showing me a cake. I can't help but smile. She says the cutest things. "_Your highness. You have…a prisoner"_ a guard said coming into kitchen. I walk out to my thrown. 'Aphrodite. Come. I want you by my side.' She smiles and runs toward me. When we get to my thrown, she sits down next to me. The guards bring the prisoner to me…humph …it's my mad brother Leonardo. 'Hello big brother.' I say with smug look._

"Hello little brother. How are you? My you've grown. Last time I saw you to just a turtle tot." _my mad brother says with a big happy smile. 'What did he do this time? _"He tried to cut your roses" _I glared daggers at my brother. I see him look at Aphrodite. I glared even harder. 'Get him out of my site.' I command. The guards take Leonardo to my dungeon. Now that he's out of the way...I leaned over and whispered in her ear. 'After you eat dinner, come to my room' with that being said I walk away._

Alice didn't know why Raphael told that but she didn't care. She wanted to see Leonardo. She went to the dungeon, and heard Leonardo singing a song. "Twinkle, twinkle little bat how I wonder where you're at. Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little bat how I wonder where you're at." "Hello hatter." Alice said giggling at the song. "Hello Aphrodite. Might I say you're very beautiful?" hatter giggled.

"I have something I want to tell you." He said, getting serious. "What is it?" Alice asked. Hatter got closer to her. Close enough so there lips were two inches apart. "Do not drink the wine" Alice was confused. _What wine?_ She thought. "You should go. My little brother isn't very patient" Leo said, shooing her away with a big smile.

After dinner, Alice went to Raphael's room. "Hello Aphrodite. Would you like some wine?" he asked with a sweet smile. Alice nodded. As she went to take the wine glass, she remembered what Leonardo said. _Do not drink the wine._ "Um…wait. I'm under age. And that's against the law." Raphael looked at her with a confused expression. "Maybe where you come from, but here, **EVERYONE **can drink wine."

He said, pushing the alcoholic beverage towards her. "Please." The red king playfully begged. "It would make me happy." He said with a wink. She took the cup. "U-uh th-thank you." "Are you alright?" he asked. "Of course I am. And what is that?" she said pointing at a random spot. The king turned but saw nothing. While he was turned away, Alice poured the wine into a plant. The king turned back around. "What?" "Nothing."

It was silent for a few seconds. "Would you like more wine?" he asked pouring more wine in the cup. "No thank you." She said quickly. "Um I can't stay." Alice tried to leave, but Raphael grabbed her wrist. He twisted it in the process. Alice winced in pain. "You're not going anywhere. You belong to me now…Alice Suzumaki."


	4. meet Donatello

~Alice in wonderland: CH 4~

Alice stood there. Completely. Utterly. Shocked. "So it's true. You came back. What took you so long dear?" the red king have playful yet devious smirk on his face. "And you're as beautiful as they say you are. That's why I'm keeping you, my pet. I've always wanted you," He touches Alice's face, and then run his fingers through her hair. He looks down…and grabs Alice's chest. "I just wanted you to grow more. Do you remember you said you would return to me? You said you were mine. My wife." He wraps is strong arms around her tiny, fragile waist. "You were just a little girl. 6 years old."

"Raphael." A voice said. The red king turned around to see his mad older brother. "What? How did you get out of my dungeon?" the red king roared. "S-E-C-R-E-T" Leonardo teased. In a blink on an eye (actually faster than that), he was behind Alice. He grabbed her and took off. "Guards! Don't let them get way! I want the girl alive. As for my insane older brother…kill him." "But sir he's brother!" the guard on the right said. How could he kill his flesh and blood?! Even if he was mad, he's still his brother! "Do you want to die with him?!" the Red king shouted. The guard flinched. "Didn't think so…now do as I say…and kill him."

For the sake of their lives, the guards did what they were told. The guards searched high and low the Mad Hatter and Alice. "Drink this quickly." Hatter said, not even giving Alice time to react. Alice began to shrink…again. Leonardo gently picks Alice up…and put her on his hat. "Look for a guy with purple ears and tail. Don't worry. We'll meet again. Soon." With that being said, he tossed the hat as hard as he could. While also being captured by the guards.

When the hat landed. Alice began to grow.

"Find Donatello! He'll help you!" he shouted while walking away calmly with the guards. Alice just stood there, watching hatter get taken away. Alice did as she was told and looked for a guy with purple ears and tail.

She searched high and low. Alice searched for hours. Wondering aimlessly. Until she felt like someone was watching her. She felt a pair of eyes…staring her down. She looked all around…but saw nothing. She shrugged, figuring it was her imagination. After all…she was scared to death that the red king might find her. She figured she was just freaked out. "Hello" a voice said in a rather creepy way. She looked all around vigorously. She looked to her right. And out of nowhere…"BOO!" "AH! WHAT THE SHELL!" HAHAHAHA! You should see the look on your face! Priceless!" Alice took a good look at the person who scared her. He had…purple ears…and a purple tail… "Your…Donatello?" she said, still a little freaked out. "What's it ya?" he said getting close to Alice. She backed up a little. I'm Alice. Alice Suzumaki." That's when Donatello's eyes went wide. "y-your…Alice…?" The lizard nodded. "Oh my god…I-I'm sorry…please forgive me!" Donatello said kneeling down in front of Alice. "Hey…don't worry I'm not mad at you. I need your help. I need to get home…but the red king is after me…" Donatello looked up. **"DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED KING!"** He shouted.

"I'll help you. Come with me."

Alice followed Donatello. And began to think…'_he's so much different than my genius brother…'_


	5. Michelangelo?

Alice in wonderland 5

Alice followed the cat turtle to a castle. "Welcome to my home. Alice" Donatello said. Without noticing, her eyes traveled down to the cat turtle's tail. It as fluffy. Striped. And…purple and pink. Alice smiled without even noticing she smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile," she heard a voice say, breaking her from her thoughts. "It could kill army. Your radiant beauty can give any man a heart attack." Donatello said smiling.

"We need to hide you. The king will not rest until you're in his grasp again." Donatello began to think. It took a while, but he finally got an idea.

"I'll send you to our brother! Leonardo, Raphael and I are all brothers. And we have another brother. His name is Michelangelo." Alice's eyes widened at the name. _'Mikey?! I'll finally get to see my darling Mikey again?!_ Alice thought, with a big smile on her face.

"Come with me. I'll get you a ride there." Donatello said, while climbing up a tree using his claws. Then Alice heard the cat-turtle meow. Well it was more like a cat-like howl. A few seconds after, a chariot came into view. "Your chariot, mi lady" Donatello said with a big "Cheshire cat" grin. It looked like a growing crescent moon.

With that being said, Alice walked over to chariot. "When you get there, put this on." The Cheshire cat-turtle said, handing the mutant lizard a magenta cloak. It looked so familiar… "He'll love to see you I this." He said with that big grin of his.

Alice was about to jump in the chariot, but she stopped. She turned around to the Cheshire cat-turtle, and kissed him in the nose, which made him giggle and grin even more. "You're very kind. Hurry now. And be careful" he shouted, as Alice hopped in the chariot. Soon enough, she off to Mikey's kingdom. Oops. Sorry I meant _Michelangelo's _kingdom.

It took a while, but Alice finally got to Michelangelo's kingdom. As instructed, she put on the cloak. She still could figure out where she had seen this cloak. It defiantly wasn't


End file.
